


Fleet-Footed Lion

by chofi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, babby's first a lot of things in one fic, babby's first dad!cor fic, babby's first time writing Cor Leonis, babby's first time writing a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chofi/pseuds/chofi
Summary: As Prompto is training with the Crownsguard, Cor can't help but check in to see how his son is doing. As Prompto is training with the Crownsguard, Cor can't help but think about an incubator in a research facility with a baby boy inside.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88
Collections: 2019 Holiday Exchange





	Fleet-Footed Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justicesrequiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicesrequiem/gifts).



_Cor opened the door, hoping that he attracted no attention. The exteriors and the hallways had been thinly guarded, probably because this facility was so remote._

_He'd lost count of how many doors he’d opened, how many hallways he’d wandered down, and how many worthless, useless rooms he’d entered. Whatever revolutionary weapon the Niffs were rumored to have hidden here had damn well better be worth his time._

Cor opened the door to the training room, hoping that he attracted little to no attention. He didn’t need the world to stop just to acknowledge him. 

Prompto was paired up with Leander Ferox for hand-to-hand training today. Their backs were, like most of the other pairs of sparring partners, to the door because their security was taken for granted. At least it made Cor’s objective easier. He leaned against the wall--making sure that the door swung open away from him--and waited. 

Prompto snapped forward with a series of kicks to Ferox’s shins. The timing was almost mechanical. Ferox stepped back after each kick. No counter attacks, because Prompto was in the middle of learning something. Prompto aimed another kick to Ferox’s head. Good balance and momentum, but he was going to make contact with the top of his foot.

Ferox brought up his arms to block the kick and stepped to the side. Prompto, meanwhile, wobbled with the impact. “You’re leading with your toes again,” Ferox announced. 

Prompto groaned, but to his credit shifted back into an offensive stance. Ferox went into a more relaxed ready stance. Prompto tried kicking at Ferox’s head again. This kick was an improvement from the last: the ball of his foot would be what made contact. Ferox blocked again, failing to hide a small smile.

_Cor stuffed disks into his pockets. He took pictures of charts and reports. His mind swam with names and phrases: Verstael Besithia. Ardyn Izunia. Project Deathless. Parasitic protozoa. Ego death. Resource decanting. Intelligence could figure it all out once Cor got all of this back to Lucis._

_The door had led to suite of rooms; the ones he’d already explored were for record keeping. The last one looked like a hospital room. White walls, white lights. The soft beeping of a heart rate monitor. Instead of beds, there were incubators hooked up to other health monitors._

_A row of babies, eerie identical._

_One of the few things Cor could understand from his raid on the previous rooms was that the Niffs had done and would be doing some sick shit. He took a baby from the incubator nearest to him. Alarms began to scream. The babies remained silent._

Cor threaded his way past pairs of sparring Crownsguard, leaving a wave of “Sir”s murmuring in his wake. He acknowledged them with a nod and moved towards Prompto and Ferox. They’d stopped sparring for the moment and were discussing what to do next. “...so maybe more punches,” Prompto was saying. He met Cor’s eyes first.

Ferox, however, was the first to snap into attention. “Sir.”

Prompto followed immediately after. “Sir.” No hesitation, not stuttering. There _had_ to be walls between home life and Crownsguard business.

Cor nodded in return. “Ferox, Leonis.” He stepped away from their sparring area and held parade rest. “Let me see what you’ve been working on.”

Prompto and Ferox saluted and then went into offensive stances. 

_He’d given the kid the name of Prompto. He’d been still and quiet during their escape from the facility. (Cor didn’t want to think about how wrong it was the kid wasn’t crying.) Once the kid had figured out that they were away from the facility and wouldn’t be going back, he got squirmy. He crawled. He walked. He ran. What name could Cor give him besides Prompto?_

The start of the fight proceeded as Cor had predicted: Ferox keeping Prompto away using his longer frame. Prompto got in a few hits, but was hesitating and missing opportunities. What was worse was that Prompto _knew_ it. His lips were pressed shut and his forehead was furrowed.

Ferox began mixing his strings of punches and kicks. As Ferox punched once again, Prompto charged into Ferox, swung his shoulder under Ferox’s outstretched arm, hooked his foot around Ferox’s ankle, and pulled. Ferox went over Prompto’s shoulder, his back slamming into the mat. He let out a rush of air on impact, then tapped on the mat twice with his free hand. Cor the Marshal wanted to say something about Ferox not breaking his fall and Leonis’s emotions getting his head out of what was in front of him. Cor the Father was more than a little proud that his son got a round over one of the Crownsguard’s hand-to-hand experts.

Prompto went down on his knees, then let out a deep breath. He frowned at Ferox. “You went easy on me.” His unsaid "Because my father, the Lord Marshal, is watching" hung over the three of them.

Ferox let out a sigh and sat up. “I wasn’t able to breakfall.” He waited a beat. “I was _too surprised_ to react properly.” Leander Ferox, as the son of a noble family, delivered messages with the grace and subtlety of a behemoth. Prompto blinked rapidly; he was working things out. Ferox rolled his shoulders and frowned. 

Prompto’s eyes grew wide. “Are you okay? Do you need to go to a medic? I didn’t know that--” 

“I’m fine.” Ferox got up. “I need to take care of this before I’m guaranteed a souvenir of this fight for the next week.” He went off.

_What was he doing? Honestly, what the fuck was he doing? Sure, he’d bonded with Prompto on their trek back to Insomnia. Who wouldn’t?_

_Prompto babbled and tried to repeat whatever he heard. He cried when he was tired or hungry. He liked the color yellow and mashed fruit. He went to sleep more easily if Cor sang whatever random thing came to mind._

_“It’ll be difficult,” Regis said. They both knew he wasn’t talking about the usual headaches of parenthood. Of single fatherhood. “Are you sure?”_

“Leonis,” Cor said.

Prompto scrambled to his feet and stood at attention. “Sir?”

Cor the Father smiled. Cor the Marshal was nowhere to be found. “Good work out there.”

Prompto grinned. “Thanks, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, justicesrequiem! I hope you like your fic! It's my first time writing dad!Cor (or Cor, period); I hope that he meets with your approval. I apologize for my OC running in there; I know you wanted Cor and Prompto to train together, but Cor decided to be more of an observant proud papa.


End file.
